


Made to Wonder

by Adeleine (Fain_Snape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Coming of Age, Death Eater Activity, Depression, Gen, Half-Demon Ancestry, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Bullying & Harassment, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Scenes of Murder, Scenes of torture, Scenes of violence, Self-Harm, Themes of Child Abuse, Young Severus Snape, implied/reference child abuse, injuries, marauder era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fain_Snape/pseuds/Adeleine
Summary: When Severus is 15 he undergoes a ritual that brings out the demon half of his soul. Enhancing his magic and rendering him a perfect weapon. Or so Voldemort thinks... Not realizing he's pushed Severus right into the arms of Albus Dumbledore. Can the half-demon adopted son of Albus Dumbledore find a way to make peace with his future and all it entails. Can he find it within him to set aside his differences and work with the Mauranders.There will be a slow build to a future relationship between Sirius and Severus, nothing happens before both are of age and consenting adults.





	Made to Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters they belong solely to J.K.Rowling an amazing writer. Truly brilliant. I only have the honor of playing with them for this story and hopefully others. Please read the real story of Harry Potter from J.K.Rowling's amazing books. For they are truly worth every read. I have read them so many times I have lost count.
> 
>  **Warnings:** The tags cover pretty much everything. This is suppose to be a sweat tale of how a tragic life gets turned around. It's a tale of redemption and suffering. So there'll be some violence/torture/death eater raids and that sort of things. There will be a bit of past Bullying and harassment, but it'll taper off by the time the true meat of the story gets underway.

Fifteen years old. That's how old Severus was as he found himself dressed only in a pure white robe. Long billowing sleeves covering his hands. The thick material dropping loosely over his thin frame. The edging of the white ritual robe was a deep blood red silk embroidered with small runes that were three lines of pure silver thread. Each rune perfect and crisp even though they were barely visible to the eye. The embroidered motif running across his throat where the three buttons of the robe clasped it tightly shut. If he were to pull the hood up, which he would have to do in a moment, the only part of him that would be visible was his face. Everything else of his naked body was covered by the thick white linen robe. The blood red silk interior was soft against his skin as he moved. Severus could feel the black ink itch on his forehead, his chest, his abdomen, his ankles, his feet, the back of his hands and all down his spine. He shivered. All the hair except for his eyebrows and that on his head had been shaved off, via a spell. That would suck when it grew back. He had been bathed in six different purifying potions before his attendants had rubbed oil into his skin and proceeded to mark the runes in blood and then in black ink overtop before applying the spell that would prevent them from rubbing off. He was given a potion to drink. Something was rubbed into his hair before it was braided down his back. Usually his hair was long and fell to just below his shoulders. In preparation for the ritual of his naming, today's ritual, he had let it grow out all year until it reached to the base of his back. Oh how the Marauders had teased him about it. Severus desired nothing more then to curse them. As if he had a choice in this. His bloody birth was the reason he had to undergo this trial as it was. If he wanted to live and not become a rampaging beast who fed on every living soul around him, he had to undergo the naming. A ceremony in which his mother would offer him alive to the demon half of his soul. 

 

Oh did I forget to mention that Severus Snape is a half-demon? My bad. Yes, the reason that Severus is currently uncomfortable and soon about to be offered as a living sacrifice to himself in a ritual so dark that it is normally not even conceived of by anyone sane. Which would pretty much disqualify his mother, she was as far from sane as one could get, so was his aunt for that matter. Severus's mother had given her body to a demon in a ritual fifteen years ago on this very night. So Severus really wasn't a Snape at all. That was just the man his mother Eileen Prince had married after she'd given her body, mind and soul to the Dark Lord's deepest desires. It had been payment for the Prince of Darkness's assistance in some matter or some such. Severus really didn't give two shits. Right now he was trying not to throw up. He was about to loose his humanity. In his mind he was about to loose his last hope. Though his intellectual mind reminded him that if he didn't do this he'd become nothing more then some thug demon. He needed not only to awaken his power, but to gain dominance over it. Absorb it into himself and claim it as his own. Make it his. 

 

Sighing softly to himself Severus pulled up the hood as he felt the pull of the magic of midnight. The full moon rising above him as he stepped out of the shadow the light of the moon making him glow brightly as he approached the alter where the Dark Lord stood with his mother on one side and is aunt on the other. 

 

"Come Severus," Eileen called him forwards. As soon as Severus crossed the outer circle he felt the pulse of magic closing in around him. Thrumming like lightning through his veins. The circle of Death Eaters called to witness his naming formed a closed circle around the circle. Making sure not to breach it's boundaries. Severus knelt before the Dark Lord. The white material of his robe pooling around him. Soon it would no longer be white. He shivered and had to swallowed repeatedly. He couldn't afford to contaminate the ritual until it was over. 

 

Arianna Prince stepped forwards until her arms were held over Severus's bowed head. The Dark Lord gripped both of her arms palm upwards. A quick slice of the blade and Severus closed his eyes and had to slam his mental shields closed around his mind as he felt the warmth of her life's blood flowing over him. He shivered in revulsion as the chanting began. He could feel it. The draw and pull of his blood to rise and sink his teeth into the flesh of her arm and drink her blood. Eat of it. He tasted bile in his throat. How he hated blood. 

 

Eileen Prince stepped forwards as the thud of a dead body could be heard barely audible, but as loud as clanging symbols to Severus. He swallowed thickly. He could feel the pulse of his magic and the constant rising of darkness as the Dark Lord drew the knife over Eileen's wrists and she too gave her life. Her blood pouring over Severus. He was certain he would throw up now. It was taking everything he had to keep it down. He felt so awful. 

 

The chanting rose in volume and intensity. Severus couldn't hear any of the words being said. He frankly didn't care either. He wanted it to be over. He could feel his magic flowing like liquid fire in his veins. Burning him. He felt sick to his stomach and was beginning to shiver as the cold air of the night skimmed against his wet bloodied state. Chilling him to the bone. Pain began to build inside him until he couldn't take it anymore. Throwing his head back he screamed out in agony as he fell backwards to write on the ground. Twitching and shifting as magic poured from him in waves. Crashing outwards and around swirling within the confines of the circle. Pulsing like a living entity until blinding light was all he could see. And then it happened. He felt it then the slimy slithering coiled mass of darkness that resided deep inside him expanding outwards and following his magic out into the air. Swirling and dancing until only darkness and the most oily presence he'd ever felt made itself known. Sliding around in his mind. Severus knew what he had to do. Walling up his mind even tighter against the invading presence he began to chant softly in Latin. His words inaudible to anyone, even himself. They were enough to serve their purpose. Tying and binding the entity inside himself to himself. Feeling it begin to disintegrate until it merged fluidly with the magic around him. Becoming a dull grey instead of completely black. Slowly bleeding back to pulsing silver and then a bright blue. Until finally in a flood of pure white light his magic rushed back into him. Slamming him back into the earth until he felt his sight dim to grey blackness again. He felt power rushing through his veins and though he felt physically weak and sick he knew magically he was so much stronger then before. He'd succeeded. He'd won. Or so he thought.

 

Until something so painful he screamed pressed into his flesh and burned his left forearm to the point he thought he'd black out, if he didn't vomit first. When the pressure released from his arm an indeterminate amount of time and pain later he rolled over and promptly revisited his dinner. Violently. Shaking as he cradled the bleeding mass of his arm against his chest. He heaved again and again until he had nothing at all left to come back up and then proceeded to dry-heave until his head spun and he could no longer keep himself from slumping to the ground on his side. Nearly passing out, but shear force of will kept himself awake. Mostly incoherent, but he was conscious anyways that was something. Or so he thought anyways.

 

Strong arms lifted him up surprisingly gently. "Shh it's ok Severus," a voice that sounded surprisingly concerned said in his ear. "It'll be over soon, just hang on."

 

"Don't mollycoddle the boy Lucius," the Dark Lord hissed. "He should be pleased that he was granted the pleasure of my mark at such a young age." The monster continued, for that was what he was. Even though Severus knew he was the real flesh and blood monster, the stuff of nightmare, it wasn't him who was the true evil here. 

 

"My lord the boy is only fifteen, he's hardly old enough to sustain such trials. He needs to rest," Lucius said cradling Severus in his arms. Severus curled one frail long fingered hand into the man's rich black robes. Feeling the warmth of the older man and craving the kind hold and the warm embrace he was being offered.

 

"Oh very well, he has earned my mercy tonight. Take him to school before he is missed," the Dark Lord told him waving an uncaring hand in dismissal.

 

"My lord what am I to tell the Headmaster?" Lucius inquired. Adjusting his own cloak to cover the shaking and ice cold child in his arms.

 

"Whatever you deem necessary to keep him from discovering that I have marked one so young," the Dark Lord said. "Now get out of my sight. And take the coward with you. You disappoint me Severus. It is unwise to do so again. Your youth can be forgiven only so much for such a mistake."

 

"Of course my lord," Lucius said bowing awkwardly with the boy curled up whimpering softly against his chest burrowed in the cloak as tears fell silently down his face. Lucius took them to the edge of the wards and appeared to Hogwarts before he spoke again. "You didn't do anything wrong Severus. I promise, everything will be ok. You have to trust me, I'm going to help you. I need you to promise that you'll keep this to yourself. Can you do that for me Severus. Keep silent little one."

 

"Y-yyes" Severus barely managed the word through gasping sobs. He was shaking so much Lucius feared he'd bite his tongue when he tried to speak. Lucius soothed him with silent words of comfort as best he could as he carried the fifteen year old towards Hogwarts castle. He was never more glad then when he saw the front doors open and the Headmaster of Hogwarts stepped out in all his flamboyant glory to usher him inside. 

 

"You two should come up to my office Mr. Malfoy. I believe we are due for a little conversation," Albus said giving a twinkling eyed smile to the two. "Though I believe Madam Pomfrey needs to be called as well. How badly is he injured Mr. Malfoy."

 

"I don't know what they did to him. None of us really do, I'm hoping he'll know, but he's been marked. So his arm will be carved, bleeding and burned for certain. The dark magic will leave him feeling physically ill for quite a few days. Not unlike the flu actually. Other then that he's been traumatized and is definitely in shock." Lucius told the man as they ascended the spiralling stairway to Albus's office.

 

"One moment Lucius, settled yourself on the couch it'll be more comfortable and hopefully you can coax young Mr. Snape to lie down. He'll feel better stretched out comfortably," Albus told him.

 

"With all due respect, I would like to get him into a bath soon. He's bound to feel worse the longer he is forced to remain dressed in these," Lucius said gently pulling away his cloak from Severus's trembling form in his arms to show the blood covered white robe beneath.

 

"Oh my, yes I see, well just head up the stairs then. Third door on the right. I presume you can help him?" Albus said startled and clearly worried. Lucius nodded. "Very good I'll have Noxia get him a pair of pyjamas from his dorm then."

 

Lucius headed up the stairs still carrying Severus and deeply glad for feather light charms. Even if the boy was light for his age, he was still a far heavier weight then Lucius was used to carrying in his arms for so long. Laying the boy down onto the floor of the bathroom Lucius go the bath ready with warm, nearly scalding, water so that he could hopefully warm up the cold boy. He hesitated on the taps and turned on the bubble bath as well relieved at the rich lavender scent that filled the room. That was a pleasant one, there were some that had really horridly perfumed scents and he hated those. Narcissa on the other hand loved them. Once the bath was ready he noticed three thick towels appeared with a pair of folded pyjamas and a clean tunic that would be just his size. He was grateful as he pulled off his outer robe and turned back to Severus. The boy was curled up in a tight ball and it took Lucius a few minutes to coax him out of it and to undress him. It took him even longer to get him into the tub and sitting down leaning back so he could begin the long process of cleaning away the dried blood and ink from the ritual. Lucius was thankful for the magic that kept the water at the perfect temperature through the whole process. 

 

Almost two hours later Lucius, changed into the tunic that had been set out for him, led a shaky, but warm and clean Severus down the stairs slowly. The boy was leaning heavily into him, though he was pleased the boy had begun to come back to himself while soaking in the tub. His long hair was dripping wet and Lucius had tied it back into a braid that fell half way down Severus's back. He wondered if the boy would want to cut it now. Tomorrow was soon enough. 

 

When they made it downstairs Poppy was sitting on a chair her hand resting on Albus's arm and she talked to him softly. They both looked up. Albus rose and indicated the couch he'd just been sitting on as he went to the small table by his desk and picked up the tea kettle and some cups to make tea. Lucius led Severus to the couch and sat down taking the teen with him. Severus hesitated but after some coaxing from Lucius was soon lying down his head in Lucius's lap. Lucius ran long fingernails through Severus's hair rubbing gently on the teens aching skull helping to ease the pressure and tension. Severus visibly relaxed under the older male's ministrations.

 

"Severus may I examine you?" Poppy asked gently. Using the boy's first name as she had taken to doing since his second year when she'd had to heal him from some vicious marks on his back when he'd first come to school. Severus opened black eyes and looked at her. 

 

"Do I have to move?" His timid and soft voice asked. If it hadn't been silent in the room no one would have heard his response. Albus had just finished making tea. 

 

"No, but I'd like you to sit up if you feel up to it and drink a bit of tea. You've been very sick tonight and need to take in a bit of fluids before you can sleep. Otherwise you'll get dehydrated and it will make you even more sick." Poppy informed him. She knew that if she wanted Severus to cooperate with her telling him everything as bluntly as she could was the best way. Though she did have a tendency to dumb down her speeches since she was so used to dealing with children who didn't have Severus's level of advanced understanding that she forgot he could understand most of her medical talk. Tonight he didn't even grumbled about the patronizing tone of voice. This alone told Poppy how sick he really was. Lucius had to help him, but eventually Severus was sitting and leaning against Lucius cradling the warm mug in his hands sipping slowly. Clearly trying not to upset his stomach again. Poppy gave a nod and cast a series of diagnostic spells on him and sighed at what she read, before gasping in shock. Her eyes grew huge. Surveying the dancing runes in the air above her patient. She cast another spell and waited as the paper materialized in her hand. She read it three times before she sat down in utter shock.

 

"Oh child, what did they do to you?" Poppy whispered out.

 

"Released my demon, cause it to merge with my soul completely, oh and then brand me when I wasn't looking," Severus grumbled out. Clearly annoyed and tired.

 

"Albus were you aware?" Poppy asked after a long moment of silence. 

 

"Yes, like Mr. Lupin, Severus deserves a chance to learn magic Poppy, regardless of what his magical origins may be," Albus said softly.

 

"That is not what I'm asking and you know it. Were you aware they were going to attempt a naming ceremony?" Poppy said in anger to the headmaster. 

 

"No. I didn't think there was any need. Severus's demon half was dormant. It posed no threat. The naming ceremony would only serve to increase his magical power and posed a far greater threat to his life. If I had suspected that is what his mother had in mind when she took him from here this morning I would have never allowed it," Albus told her sadly. 

 

"She died tonight Headmaster," Lucius said softly as Severus gasped on a sob trying too keep the quiet tears hidden from everyone. Lucius hugged him tight. Poppy put her hand on his knee. 

 

"I know," she said gently. "Let me see your arm Severus, it must be truly painful." He held out his arm quietly. He didn't look up. "Keep drinking your tea if you can." He did. He was shocked, grieving, lost and terrified. 

 

"At least now he never has to return to Spinner's End. We'll arrange a proper funeral Severus and we'll get your things gathered up. I think you'll be spending the summer at Headquarters this year," Albus told him gently. Lucius nodded giving him a knowing glance. 

 

"There that should ease most of the pain and help it heal. There isn't anything I can do for the dark magic poisoning, but you will not be going to class for the next week. It's up to you if you wish to stay here with the Headmaster or come down to the infirmary," Poppy told him. 

 

"He'll stay in his room upstairs with me Poppy, he's had far too much to go through in one day to be alone in the Hospital Wing tonight. I'm certain one of his friends will bring him his homework and a few treats. After all since he is my ward it is only right that he should be allowed to rest in his room," Albus said gently. Severus looked up then startled black eyes focused on Albus. 

 

"Thank you Albus," Lucius said gently. Using the man's first name as a sign of respect. An offer of friendship. Something Albus had been trying to get Lucius to do since the Malfoy heir had left school and offered to become his informant in the Death Eater camp. Albus was under no delusion that it was all due to the young teen that Lucius currently held in a brotherly embrace. Lucius had only done this to help Severus. He had seen what the Dark Lord had done to Severus and he'd know almost instantly that he could never support something so dark. Not after everything that had been done to the child he held. A child who'd never been allowed to be a child. 

 

"Lucius would you like to spend the night?" Albus inquired as Poppy rose promising to bring potions for Severus in the morning. 

 

"I cannot, but I would like to come visit him tomorrow if I could," Lucius said gently helping Severus to rise. 

 

"Of course," Albus answered and took Severus into his arms as the boy wavered and would have fallen. What little strength he'd regain was gone and he swiftly lost consciousness. Lucius gave his brother a gentle kiss on the forehead before he left for Malfoy Manor and his wife's arms. Severus was his brother in all but blood. That much was evident to anyone with eyes and Albus knew it. Looking down at the peaceful face of the dark eyed child in his arms he whispered softly, "if only Tom knew what he truly held. You Severus may well be his downfall. Intelligence as he is he has no idea what he's unleashed nor what he's set into motion this night. Severus child I'm sorry I didn't stop it sooner."

 

\---- ∞△⃒⃘∞ ----

 

 Severus woke slowly to the sound of soft voices. Tiredly he opened his eyes and was glad to see the room so dark. He looked around and what he saw shocked him. Lily Evans, Abigail O'Byrne, Sophia Black, Dimitri Volkov and Lucius Malfoy were sitting around the table. Severus hadn't really had the chance to look around the room the night before. His eyes took in the room quickly. It was relatively simple. The bed sat against one wall, the walls were painted a dark blue and the floor and furniture were a dark  mahogany complete with a simple area rug spread out over the centre of the floor that went all the way under the bed. The other side of the room had bookcases forming a corner with a table set in it's centre with chairs around it. A desk was set between the bed and the library looking corner. A dresser set right against the desk no doubt held some clothing or was completely empty he didn't know. 

 

"... about visualization," Lily was saying. 

 

"Yes I get that, but how come you can transfigured something you've never seen before?" Abigail asked. Her voice exasperated as if she'd tried to ask this question many times. Lily opened her mouth to argue the point again when Severus finally spoke.

 

"You can't, but you can transfigured something into anything you can imagine. Most of what we can imagine is something we've seen, but with a tweak. For example we've all seen a button, but when you transfigured a beetle into a button. Your button will look different then mine, because we imagine them differently in our minds," Severus said his voice scratchy. "What are you all doing here anyways?" Severus asked. It was unusual that his group of friends were together outside the safe and neutral zone of the library. Abigail and Dimitri were Slytherin fourth years, Sophia was a Ravenclaw fifth year and Lily was his first friend from when he was a small child living in Cockworth down the street from her. She was a Gryffindor fifth year. 

 

"Abby was worried when you didn't turn up to breakfast. She and Mitri came and found me in the library to ask if we'd seen you and Lily was studying with me. Since you didn't show up to class Lily and I picked up your assignments by the by," Sophia said mater of factly. He could always count on her for a straight forwards answer. 

 

"They caught me in the entrance hall on their way to the Hospital Wing to ask after you and I figured you might like to see them," Lucius finished up for them. 

 

"We brought you some treats," Lily said smiling. "I know their your favourites," she added teasingly indicating the box of chocolate frogs and assorted bars of chocolate on the desk. Yes she was right, he loved chocolate. He didn't care for sweats of any kind. Except chocolate. He L.O.V.E. In capital letters with periods in between the letters, love love loved chocolate. Severus reached over and grabbed the nearest bar of Honeyduckes Best Chocolate and broke a generous chunk off. He began to munch happily as he sat up more comfortably in his bed. He felt far too weak to get up, and his body ached to the point he felt he'd been hit by a train. Repeatedly. 

 

"Thanks for not asking," Severus finally said into the silence that had fallen as he watched his friends eating some candy themselves. A large pile of which was set in the centre of the table scattered around the various textbooks, assignments and parchment that were there.

 

"Sev, we won't ask, but we are worried. If you want to talk we'll listen," Lily told him gently. She got up and gave him a hug and he was grateful. He hugged her back.

 

"Can I ask a favour Lils," Severus whispered out brokenly as he broke down into silent tears and hugged her tight. 

 

"Sure," Lily said gently tightening her hold on him. Severus never cried unless it was really bad. Lily knew this was really bad. She sat down and held his hand in hers as his eyes met hers. 

 

"Their going to hold a funeral for my mom when I'm well enough," Severus started to say, but his voice broke and he found he couldn't ask.

 

"Oh Sev, you don't have to ask. Of course I'll be there," Lily told him as tears bloomed in her eyes. Eileen had been a wonderful person. She'd always been kind to Lily whenever Lily came around to find Severus. 

 

"Come on guys, let's give him a bit of space," Abby said rising. She went over and squeezed his hand. "If you want us all there Sev, we'll be there."

 

"Thanks," Severus whispered. He couldn't bare to look at any of them right now, but he knew his friends still cared. Abby's gentle hand was replaced by Mitri's firm grip and a gruff assurance he'd be there too. Sophia threw her arms around him and crushed him in a tight hug. She didn't say anything, but her hug told him everything. They left taking Lily with them and leaving him alone with Lucius who came to take Lily's place on the bed and drew Severus into his arms. Allowing the teen to cry silently. It was slightly unnerving to witness the silent crying, the boy made no sound as he wept. 

 

"Do you think you can sleep, or do you want a sleeping drought?" Lucius asked when Severus had stopped shaking a while alter. 

 

"Can I have some dreamless sleep?" Severus asked in a weak and thready voice.  

 

"I'll have to ask Albus, but I don't see why not. Have a little more chocolate while I go ask ok," Lucius said gently breaking off another piece and handing it to Severus before he rose and left the room. Returning a little while later to find Severus curled up on his side staring blankly at the wall. Albus was by his side. 

 

\---- ∞△⃒⃘∞ ----

 

The day of the funeral came three weeks later. Eileen Prince's body had been cremated and her ashes had been preserved in a jar. Tobias Snape had packed up all of Eileen and Severus's things which was mostly books and old clothing and her wand, left those and a note in the centre of Spinner's End's living room and placed the house up for sale. He'd moved away to somewhere, no one knew were. 

 

The note read simply:

_That's all her things, their the brat's now._

_Her spawn isn't mine. Never has been._

_I don't care what happens to the brat. So long as he's never in my life again, I'm a happy man._

 

Albus had never let Severus read the note, but somehow the boy had known anyways. Severus didn't care. He told Albus as much. He'd sorted through his mother's things keeping the books and her wand. The rest was destroyed. There was nothing of value in his mother's old ratty clothing. 

 

Albus stood next to Severus and his group of friends out on the cold grounds of the cemetery where he'd wanted his mother buried. In the small church yard down the street where she'd taken him as a child. The service had been lovely and short. They had been the only ones in attendance. Lucius and Narcissa stood next to the group of students. Everyone held a white rose while Severus held a black one. The black roses had been his mother's favourite, but he'd wanted her buried with white roses. Only one black rose would be set with her to rest in the earth. 

 

Silently Severus walked up to the opening and tossed in his rose. The other's followed and stepped back as Severus knelt alone at the open grave where his mother's ashes lay amongst a bed of roses. He didn't speak. He just watched as the groundskeeper came forwards to the edge of the opening. A wave of his wand lifted the earth to flow into the opening burying his mother. Severus watched as the ground reclaimed his mother. He placed his hand on her grave and whispered softly. 

 

"I love you mom, find peace for us both," Severus whispered so no one else could hear his final words to his mother. Rising he turned away and walked back to where the group waited. The cold February day was bitter and the snow that fell was ice against his shivering form. He was beginning to feel ill again. He'd been feeling off for the last three weeks, but he'd gotten better. He only began to feel really bad at night after a long day or when it got cold. Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder and Albus did the same. 

 

"Let's get you home. A warm bath and hot chocolate before an early night," Albus said gently, knowing that Severus wasn't fully recovered. Severus nodded. That sounded heavenly. Tomorrow he'd be returning to the dorms and full classes. He'd only been attending a few classes over the last week, but now he felt up to gong back to a normal routine. He needed to return to a sense of normalcy or he'd loose whatever tenuous hold he had on his mind.


End file.
